Love is a strange thing
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: Rated for physical abuse! What if You-Know-Who had a daughter? And what if she came to Hogwarts? Will she find friendship or only hate? Read and find out!
1. Who I am

**Who I am.**

I do not own any characters from Harry Potter! Read and Review please!!!!

----------------------------------------------

September 1, Platform 9 3/4.

(James Potter)

Another year at Hogwarts, another year of fun with my friends and Lily.

"James!"

I heard Lily's voice behind me so I turned to find her standing there with her trunk.

"Hey Lily!"

I said walking to her. I hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. Then I saw over her shoulder Remus, Sirius, and Peter with their trunks ready to board the train to Hogwarts.

"Hi guys!"

I said walking to them and hugging them as well.

"Hey Jimmy, ready to make more trouble of yourself?"

Said Sirius with a strange look on his face.

"You bet mate."

I said shaking Sirius' hand and us both laughing.

"Umm guys, lets hurry we're going to be late for the train."

Lily said grabbing her things and putting them on the train.

"Hey this looks like a good place, only one person is in here."

Said Sirius opening the door.

"Excuse me Miss, may we stay in here, everywhere else is full."

Said Sirius to a girl that was sitting by the window looking at us like we were crazy.

"Sur...sur...sure. N...n..no pro...pro...problem."

The girl said as she looked up at us. She looked scared of us, really scared, like we were going to hurt her.

So we all sat down.

"I'm James by the way, James Potter."

I said trying to make the girl understand that we were not going to hurt her.

"I'm Sirius Black."

Said Sirius taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Peter said making his usual weird sniffling sound.

"And I'm Lily."

Said Lily in her beautiful, sweet voice.

Remus didn't say anything he just stared at her, he looked like he was in a trace. I know what that look was, he liked her!

I jabbed my elbow in his side. But the only thing he could do was open his mouth and no sound would come out.

"This is Remus Lupin, he has a sore throat."

Said Sirius covering up for our friend.

The girl nodded at him and he finally shut his mouth.

"What is your name if I might ask?"

Asked Sirius giving the girl a look that would scare me.

"Leia."

Said the girl looking down at her feet.

"Leia what?"

Asked Sirius still giving her that same look.

"Leia....."

She hesitated to answer him but said it any way.

"Leia Riddle."

She said now looking out the window.

"Riddle? I think I've heard that name before."

Said Lily, then the girl shut her mouth and looked out the window and didn't respond to anything else we said the rest of the train ride.

(Remus Lupin)

This girl, who is she, she is so beautiful. No, I shouldn't look at her, not like I want her, not like Sirius. I just met her, all I know is her name. Oh no, I've already made a idiot of myself, I couldn't even speak to her. No, I will never get a girlfriend, not if I always do or say something that makes her think I'm stupid. I wonder if she likes me, no how could she, I'm a fool.

(Leia Riddle)

Man, he's cute. No, what am I thinking we wouldn't like me. I shouldn't even look at his reflection in the glass, I'm not like this. He doesn't like me, he couldn't even talk to me. I'll never get a boyfriend, not being the person I am, not with my past, not with who my father is.

(Sirius Black)

Now she is hot. Maybe I should ask her out, yeah I'll ask her to the Ball.

Review Please Please Please Please! Criticism good, FLAMES not good. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


	2. Not Slithern

Not Slithern.

I do not own anybody from Harry Potter! Please Review!

(Leia Riddle)

For the rest of the train ride I stayed quiet. Most of the time I was asleep but when I wasn't I stared out the window into the darkness. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius sat there talking like I wasn't even there.

Finally the train stopped, we made it to Hogwarts at last. We all got up and headed to the carriages that will take us to the castle.

So now I'm standing in the front of The Great Hall with a group of first years. Professor McGonagoll is calling the names of the students that are getting sorted by the sorting hat. I look behind me and almost everybody is looking at me. Sirius Black sure is and Remus is just glancing from me to Sirius than back to me.

Finally it's my turn.

"Riddle, Leia?"

Called Professor McGonagoll looking out over the now small group of students.

Everybody shifted in their seats. I knew it, they know who I am, who my father is.

I step up to the stool and sit down. McGonagoll put the sorting hat on my head and everyone is staring at me.

"A Riddle ehh? Umm, I know where to put you!"

The sorting hat said scaring me pretty bad.

"Not Slithern, not Slithern, Please!"

I said trying to convince the hat to not pout me in Slithern. It might sound crazy I mean me, the daughter of well you know doesn't want to be in Slithern.

"Why not Slithern? Your family on both generations have been in Slithern for thousands of years."

Said the sorting hat, I think he was just testing me to see if I would change my mind, It didn't work.

"I don't care where my family was put, I don't want to be in Slithern!"

I said angerly still trying to get the hat to understand I don't want to be like the people in my family.

"Well if your sure. Then I'll put you in GRIFFINDOR!"

The sorting hat yelled seeing that my mind was made up.

I got up off the stool and went over to the Griffindor table happy. But just to my luck I sit right next to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin is directly in front of me. I don't mind Remus he's mostly quiet, but if Sirius kisses my hand again I think I might throw up.

"Hey Leia?"

Said Sirius putting his arm around me. Remus just kind of stared at Sirius with a mean look on his face. I'll admit that Sirius is hot but he isn't my type.

"Riddle! Now I know where I heard that name! Your You-Know-Who's daughter! I heard she was coming here I just didn't know her first name! " yelled Lily loud enough that everyone in The Great Hall, including the Professors turned and looked at me.

I looked toward Professor Dumbledore for help.

"Lets begin the feast shall we?"

When Dumbledore said that food popped up all around and everybody kind of forgot about why they were staring at me.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were still staring at me and Sirius took his hand off my shoulder.

"You...you...your...your You-Know-Who's daughter?"

Asked James seeming to be afraid of me.

"Yes. I am Voltimort's daughter." I said low so that know one else could hear me.

"You said his name!" Gasped Lily putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of him." I said and then everyone kind of gasped.

"Why?" asked Sirius now sitting about six inches away from me instead of just two inches.

I guess I know how to get guys I don't like off me.

"Because she said so that's why!" said Remus looking at Siruis in the same mean look he gave him earlier.

I stared at Remus for a bit and he glanced up at me every now and then. After about another ten minutes or so of being asked questions about my father I got up from the table and left.

"I'm really tired guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya!" I said walking away and out of The Great Hall.

(Remus Lupin)

As Leia left to go to her dorm she dropped a piece of paper on the floor. When I picked it up so that I could give it back to her I saw that it had "To Remus Lupin" on the front. I told the guys that I was going to the bathroom so I left. When I got out side The Great Hall I stopped and read the note. It said,

"Meet me in the clock tower at seven."

It was already five till seven so I started to the tower.

At seven o'clock I saw Leia standing in the clock tower looking out the clock's face.

"Leia?"

I said walking up to her.

"I found your note."

I said as I walked up behind her.

"I noticed."

She said as she turned towards me.

"What do you want?"

I asked very confused by why I was here.

"I wanted to talk to you. You don't seem to like to talk to me in front of your friends. Hi I'm Leia Riddle."

She said offering her hand to me.

I take it of course and say,

"Remus Lupin."

So that's that, end of this chapter. Please review. I beg, no I plead. Please!


End file.
